


moondance

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “Ohsorry, you try being inside of someone and not move.” Jaemin drawled sarcastically, eyebrows furrowing as Jeno’s hands returned to absently prodding at his torso, “Especially when they won’t stoptouching.”“Wehavetried that, dummy. You barely lasted ten minutes and then you just rode me until we came,” Jeno reminded him easily.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	moondance

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this wip since september but *waves vaguely* here you go, heathens

It was a warm night in their apartment, testament to the outrageous heating bill Jeno knew they would be getting at the end of the month. Winter had arrived harshly with little fanfare, leaving Jaemin and Jeno snuggling closely in bed every morning, neither wanting to brave the cold tile of their bathroom in order to get ready for the day. They wanted to leave the warmth of their apartment, and each other, even less, but today they wouldn’t have to. Classes had been let out until January due to their winter break, and neither of them were scheduled to work at their part time jobs until at least Tuesday.

That left three beautiful days to spend wrapped up in each other, and Jeno was going to make sure they took advantage of it.

That decision was what led to now, with Jeno running his hands down Jaemin’s chest, and ignoring how the blond shuddered underneath him at the sensation. He bypassed Jaemin’s nipples for now, more focused on pressing his fingertips into the smooth skin of Jaemin’s abdomen and feeling the hard muscle. Jaemin didn’t work out all that much, even less than Jeno himself did, but he was dedicated enough that he had results to show for his effort. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin murmured quietly, his hands tightening their grip on Jeno’s thighs in an effort to catch his attention. Jeno didn’t give it to him, too busy scratching lightly at the faint happy trail leading down from Jaemin’s belly button before moving to poke lightly at the moles dotting his stomach.

Jaemin let out a grunt of annoyance, shifting his hips minutely, “ _Jeno_.”

Jeno tried his best not to gasp, darting his gaze up to meet Jaemin’s in a glare as he dug his nails into Jaemin’s sides as punishment and smirked as the younger writhed. It had him panting out a few more gasps himself, but it was worth it for the pout Jaemin directed his way, “I told you: _don’t move._ ”

Jaemin whined, his pout miraculously increasing in strength, “Baby, _please_.”

Jeno’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth, “are you begging right now?”

“Shut up,” Jaemin grumbled, pointedly glancing towards the wall so that he wouldn’t have to look at Jeno. Which definitely wouldn’t do, so Jeno slid his hands up and mercilessly pinched at one of Jaemin’s nipples.

It wasn’t a smart decision, not with the way the blond bucked his hips up on instinct, his nails digging harshly into the soft skin of Jeno’s thighs. Jeno choked on a gasp as Jaemin’s cock, a distracting warmth filling him up in all the right ways, nudged up against his prostate, reigniting the blaze that had been banked into a small fire back into a raging inferno.

Jeno let out a whine as he felt Jaemin’s cock dragging against his walls, trying his best not to clench down on the intrusion and instead focusing on trying to soothe his breathing. They had been doing so _good,_ but of course Jaemin had ruined that progress.

“Asshole, we’re trying to beat our record here,” Jeno groaned, lashes fluttering as Jaemin tried to settle back against the mattress. Smacking a hand down against Jaemin’s abs, Jeno felt a smirk crossing his features at the glare he earned but forced it down in order to keep up his scolding, “you’re so bad at cock warming.”

“Oh _sorry,_ you try being inside of someone and not move.” Jaemin drawled sarcastically, eyebrows furrowing as Jeno’s hands returned to absently prodding at his torso, “Especially when they won’t stop _touching._ ”

“We _have_ tried that, dummy. You barely lasted ten minutes and then you just rode me until we came,” Jeno reminded him, knowing he would be blushing over the words he was saying if it wasn’t for the fact that they were both currently naked and Jaemin was _inside_ of him.

Jaemin grumbled at his words, rolling his eyes slightly before squirming yet again. The yelp he let out when Jeno smacked a hand down against his chest was enough to drive a laugh out of Jeno, an amused smile curling at his lips. Somehow the following pout was endearing enough that Jeno let out a fond sigh, dipping down with his elbows braced above Jaemin’s shoulders so that he could connect their lips.

The pleased hum Jaemin let out was worth it, especially with the way the younger wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Jeno’s mouth. Sighing at the sensation, Jeno let himself indulge in the kiss before becoming aware of the gentle rocking of Jaemin’s hips, the light pressure as his cock dragging up against Jeno’s walls.

“You little shit,” Jeno breathed, nipping harshly at Jaemin’s bottom lip before pushing himself back up and settling his weight over Jaemin’s hips. The blond just grinned unrepentantly, his hands smoothing their way up from Jeno’s thighs to his waist, massaging at the jut of his hip bones with his thumbs.

“Baby, c’mon. It’s already been like,” here Jaemin paused, tilting his head to squint at the lit numbers on their digital alarm clock, “twenty minutes? Thirty? A long fucking time. Can we be done now? I wanna make you feel good.”

The purr he had as he finished speaking was an unfair advantage against Jeno’s determination to beat their record, and the brunet frowned down at him for several moments before letting out a sigh, “ _fine_. I’m sucking your dick later, though.”

“Am I supposed to complain?” Jaemin questioned absently, his focus on the place where Jeno’s dick rested against him. Trailing one hand down, the blond lightly traced his fingers over one of the veins along the side, delighting in the way Jeno shuddered over him, his muscles clenching unconsciously around Jaemin’s cock.

“You will when you realize how long I’m going to keep your dick in my mouth,” Jeno muttered darkly, only vaguely threatening as he glared down at him. The effect was ruined by the way Jeno’s breath was escaping in rapid pants, his nails digging into Jaemin’s skin from where his hands were pressing down on Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Fucking oral fixation,” Jaemin muttered, as if he wasn’t the biggest benefactor in Jeno’s inclination to stick things in his mouth. Jeno’s disgusted scoff was sufficient enough to express that sentiment given the way Jaemin grinned sheepishly up at him.

Then the he was wrapping a tight hand around Jeno’s cock, his thumb pressing up under the head, and Jeno was rocking forward into his hand immediately.

They let out twin moans as soon as he did, Jaemin’s cock having pressed further into Jeno and brushing against his prostate as Jeno tried to keep that tight pressure around his own length.

After that there was little semblance of control. Jeno relaxed back, groaning as Jaemin pressed as deep into him as possible before he was bracing his hands on the younger’s knees. Lifting himself up until only the tip of Jaemin’s cock was inside of him, Jeno sucked in a bracing breath before letting his weight drop down harshly.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jaemin hissed, digging his nails into the skin of Jeno’s thighs.

Jeno let out a laugh, his eyes creasing into an endeared smile as he looked down at the younger, “isn’t this what you wanted?”

“ _Jeno,_ ” Jaemin whined, causing Jeno to raise an eyebrow curiously. The blond didn’t continue though, too focused on moving his hands up to Jeno’s waist before bracing his feet and switching their positions. Jeno let out a surprised yelp at the sudden move, bouncing lightly against the mattress and hissing as Jaemin slid out of him. It was disconcerting to be so empty after spending half an hour with Jaemin stretching him out in all the right ways.

“Jaemin-!”

“I know, I know, hang on,” Jaemin muttered, helping Jeno shift until his head was against the pillows and his legs were wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. Only then did he guide himself back into Jeno, slick and achingly hard and causing both of them to gasp.

There was no hesitation after that, only spine tingling warmth and bone deep satisfaction. Bitten off gasps and moans that were cut short in favor of chanting each other’s names. Jaemin was quick to relocate Jeno’s prostate, grinning down at Jeno when he heard the whimper he had caused.

Jeno didn’t even have the focus to respond, turning to bury his face in Jaemin’s neck and occupying himself with biting at Jaemin’s sweat-slick shoulders. When his orgasm came it was like blinding star bursts, his muscles clenching and his back arching against the mattress, making Jeno’s chest slide against Jaemin’s and whiting out his vision.

After, when Jaemin had come with stuttered thrusts and a whimper against Jeno’s neck, the two of them lay in their bed, limbs intertwined and their breathing slowly calming. The air was still warm even as their sweat cooled, and Jeno let out a satisfied sigh, sliding his hands up over the lean muscles of Jaemin’s back, “you good?”

Jaemin let out a hum, nuzzling his face more tightly against Jeno’s neck and lazily kissing at his skin as he shifted his hips, “yeah, you?”

“Yeah,” Jeno sighed, before squirming slightly as he felt Jaemin pull out, soon followed by the sensation of his cum dripping out of Jeno’s entrance, “need a shower though.”

“Ugh,” Jaemin grumbled, because he was always lazy after sex.

Jeno just laughed at him, shifting his fingers into Jaemin’s hair and tugging lightly until the younger was pushing himself up onto his elbows. Jaemin was smiling, soft and gentle and his eyes gleaming brightly, and Jeno quickly smiled back, his heart skipping a beat, “you’re such a loser.”

“I love you too, baby,” Jaemin muttered, smile edging into a smirk before he connected their lips in a quick kiss.

Then he was pushing himself off of the bed, dragging a loose limbed Jeno with him, “shower time!”

Jeno rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless even with his body feeling like jelly. Maybe they hadn’t managed to break their record tonight, but they had time, and plenty more opportunities in the future. Suddenly remembering something he had said earlier, Jeno felt an impish grin growing as he followed Jaemin into the shower, his hands moving to grip at the blond’s waist and push him up against the tiles.

Jaemin didn’t protest, even if he did raise a curious eyebrow, “what?”

“I’m sucking your dick now,” Jeno declared, snickering at Jaemin’s wide eyes even as he dropped down onto his knees.

“What―hey, wait a minute!” Jaemin protested, his hands quickly tugging at Jeno’s hair before he could follow through with his words.

“I told you,” Jeno muttered, pouting up at his boyfriend, “you’re the one who was so impatient that you couldn’t wait ten more minutes.”

“You can’t be serious-” Jaemin started incredulously, only to cut himself off with a moan as Jeno wrapped one of his hands around his still sensitive cock.

Jeno just smiled, impish and determined, “oh, but I am.”

Jaemin just whimpered, sinking back against the tiles as he gentled his grip on Jeno’s hair. His eyes were glittering in interest anyway, so Jeno didn’t hesitate, shuffling even closer and adjusting his grip. Laying a gentle kiss against the head, Jeno glanced up through half-lidded eyes, meeting Jaemin’s entranced gaze and letting his own look soften, “love you, Jaemin.”

Then, before Jaemin could respond, Jeno was ducking his head and swallowing Jaemin’s cock down in one smooth motion, only stopping for a moment as he felt it nudge against his throat. He didn’t need a reply, not with the way Jaemin’s grip in his hair was still gentle even as he let out a hiss of expletives, his eyes burning as they flitted over Jeno’s features. It was that look that had Jeno steeling his determination and breathing in a fortifying breath through his nose. Then he was swallowing Jaemin’s cock down further, letting his eyes close against tears and fighting against his gag reflex.

“Oh holy shit,” Jaemin groaned, his other hand joining the one already in Jeno’s hair as he reflexively rocked his hips forward, “fuck, fuck, I’m sorry.”

Jeno pulled back at that, his eyes fluttering open again and letting out a few coughs. He was still quick to meet Jaemin’s worried eyes, various scenarios flashing through his mind before he decided on the most appealing one, “fuck my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin hissed, but he didn’t have time to say anything else. Not with the way Jeno immediately went back to licking at the head of his cock and staring up at him, patient and waiting and pliant.

So, yeah, maybe they hadn’t broken a record tonight. There were plenty of other things to do instead, Jeno reasoned, his lashes fluttering as he felt Jaemin slowly starting to rock into his mouth, edging deeper and deeper with every movement.

He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
